User talk:Subset
Hi, I'm Subset and this my talk page. To make things easier for you, I've made a few headings, but you can just do anything you want. Greetings From you, to me. Subset 20:14, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks to welcoming me, I hope I can also help for eureka, btw what the rules about download something? --ALIEN 03:22, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Well done Hi, I'm the one who create this wikia. When I've done that, I was motivated, and I try to find people to help me on lot's of site, but members there said they'll help but never came (perhaps because of the other new wiki about Eureka). And then I had some personal problems, I lost my work and I was a bit depressed then. And I merely forget about this wiki, I confess. Now, I just find a new job, and I've just receive an email about an modification of my talk page here. I'm happy to see you guys trying to revive this wiki, and I'd gave you the admin rank if it wasn't done by CatherineMunro yet, and I thank her. And I'm sorry for English, I'm french and it's late here ;) Wedge Rejorhaad 20:24, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Complaints From you, to me. Subset 20:14, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Advice From you, to me. Subset 20:14, 6 August 2008 (UTC) No Problem It is no problem. A question for you I am talking with Catherine Munro right now about taking over as Admin for this Wikia, and I was wondering if you would still like to become co-Admin with me if she allows me to become admin. What do you think about this? --Naruto_2008 19:02, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Adminship Hi Subset -- we are excited to have you as part of the Wikia community! I have granted you and Naruto 2008 admin rights here so that you can help to bring it to life. Please be respectful of previous work or users, but feel free to edit, move or reorganize existing content as needed to make a better wiki -- just be kind in the way you proceed. Please continue building as many new pages as you can, and be sure to welcome new editors. You can spot them by red user/talk page links on , and you can customize and use Template:Welcome to say hello if you like. You can also help the wiki a lot by improving the main page with pictures and links that show the world what you have to offer. Starting or relaunching a wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success -- previous users may have missed some of these steps. * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:21, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Proposal for dewikipediaization project Hi, I'm pretty new on this wiki, but I have some experience from editing the Swedish Wikipedia and Memory Alpha. Anyway, I've noticed that many articles on this wiki are copied from en.wikipedia, and often contain redlinks to pages that shouldn't really exist on this wiki. For example, most character pages start with "X is a fictional character on the american science-fiction drama Eureka". If you check my edits you will see that I have already begun to fix this, but I'd like to have permission from the overlords themselves. Whenever I have the time (and remember I should) I'll check what articles use the template:wikipedia template, and remove the incorrect links/sentences/words. Maybe I'll even touch up on other stuff, like spelling, categories and other templates. This will not happen overnight, and I'm not sure I will follow format rules all the time, but I know some change is needed. Do I have your permission on this? And yes, I know dewikipediaization is not a word. -Wolf of Thor 22:34, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Monaco Customization Hi! I'm here to request temporary administrative powers to redesign the skin for this wiki. Having a customized skin makes a wiki more inviting to new people and gets rid of that "barren wiki" feel. I designed the skin for the Mount&Blade Wiki, and you can visit my home wiki at The CombatArms Wiki. User:H Fern 17:54, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Character Template I created a template for characters, since they didn't seem to have a unified pattern. I based it on the template used in the Burn Notice wiki, and it seems to cover the basic information (and, of course, it's easy to modify if you so desire). I've added the template to all the characters in the "Eureka characters" category, and as I add more characters to the wiki (or discover some that aren't properly categorized) my plan is to continue. If for some reason you don't like this please just let me know. Tbug 18:40, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Summaries The Summaries are from old wikipedia pages that were deleted years ago. I added the wikipedia template to the bottom of every page as a source. Lowriders95s10 17:04, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Please unlock the main page Subset - The main page of this wiki has been a "protected" page for a long time. Is it possible to have the main page behave like other pages? Thank you. HugoHelp 02:24, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :Also, you misspelled "grammar" in your sentence reminding users to spell properly. A mistake like that on the front page makes us ALL look bad... 00:25, September 1, 2011 (UTC) The front page of this Wikia is basically useless. Either add more drop down menus to make it easier to get to pages, or list some categories on the front page, or SOMETHING to add a gateway into the actual Wiki. 18:11, May 14, 2012 (UTC) notice about deranged editor Quinn Lord page An obsessed fan is using your wiki in their quest to propogate information they've made up about this person. They've been blocked (or pages have been protected due to their dynamic IP) on my Wikis, including the German, English, and Spanish Wikipedias. Regards, ScheißeKopf (talk) 21:16, October 10, 2012 (UTC)